


Children

by Ell_woods



Series: Magnus can do something special. [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_woods/pseuds/Ell_woods
Summary: "Do you want children?""What brought this on?"





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters this series will contain but I have already wrote down the first few. I don't know if I will upload the all today but know that I write my chapters out before typing them up on my phone.   
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is my first language but that doesn't mean I'm perfect at it.

"Do you want children?" Questioned Alec, although it came out like a mumbled as his lips were pressed to Magnus' hair. 

They were stood as close as can be. Chest to chest all the way down to toes to toes. Magnus' head was tucked comfortably in the crook of Alec's neck. Alec had just gotten home for the night and the first thing he did was pull his boyfriend close after a hard day at work. 

"What brought this on?" Magnus mumbled back, arms tightening about Alec's waist. 

"Johanna, the one I had to force maternity leave on, came back today from Idris. She brought her son, Magnus, to show me. She thanked me for forcing leave on her, for saving her from endangering herself and her son. She looked so happy, so fulfilled in life. It's just... I want that. I want the happiness she has, I want children. I do. I want them but only if you want them too; with me." Alec had stepped back half-way into his speech and had gripped Magnus' face in between his hands. 

"Yes." Ubruptly Magnus said. 

"What?" Confused Alec answered back. 

"Yes I want children. Yes I would love children and I would love them with you." Magnus then moves hands from Alec's waist to his face. 

"You would?!"

"Yes, yes I would." Alec's face broke into a huge smile before he quickly moved pulling Magnus close and then up so he was wrapped around Alec. Moving with speed he moved them from one room to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, I respond to comments normally if you want to leave them. I will hopefully upload a chapter at least once a week if not more but I'm in my GCSE year and it's getting quite hectic.


End file.
